Virtual World
by Rhynd-Kun
Summary: Sword Art Online, sebuah game VRMMORPG. sebuah game yang menjadi dewa kematian bagi player-player didalamnya. Kematian didalam game juga berarti kematian bagi player didunia nyata.
1. chapter 1

**Virtual World**

 **Author: Rhynd-Kun**

 **Disclaimer: Masasshi Kishimoto, Reki Kawahara**

 **Genre: Action, Drama, Adventure**

 **Rating: PG-13/K+**

 **Main Cast: Kirito/Kirigaya Kazuto, Uzumaki Naruto**

 **WARNING! Author Newbie! alur Canon! Crossover! Banyak Typo! Dan segala kekurangan! Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning!**

 **[A N] a-anu ehehe.. maaf ya dipublish ulang, soalnya aku menyadari banyak kesalahan saat publish sebelumnya, tapi saat saya mau meng-Edit eh malah ngga bisa-bisa, jadi nya yah... saya hapus ceritanya lalu publis ulang ehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada tahun 2022, permainan Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Role-Playing online (VRMMORPG), Sword Art Online atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama SAO, diluncurkan. Dengan Nerve Gear, helm virtual reality yang merangsang panca indera pengguna melalui otak mereka, pemain dapat merasakan dan mengontrol karakter dalam game mereka dengan pikiran mereka.

...

"Hah.. menjadi Newbie di Game seperti ini sangat merepotkan"

Entah sudah berapa kali seorang player bernama 'Naruto' ini menghela nafas. Saat ini ia berada dalam Game VRMMO yang baru saja dirilis beberapa jam lalu. Jadi wajar saja itu sangat merepotkan bagi para player-player baru.

"Hah.. bodohnya juga aku tidak membaca panduan bermain game ini"

Penampilannya saat ini sangat jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang ada didunia nyata. charakter nya berubah banyak, warna rambut yang menjadi putih perak serta tinggi badan yang bertambah dan garis wajah yang tegas.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kearah player yang berlalu lalang ataupun para NPC yang berjualan. Netra nya tidak sengaja menangkap seorang player yang berlari sangat cepat.

"Itu seperti... eh? Jangan-jangan!?"

"Hei! Tunggu!"

Dengan cepat Naruto mengejar player itu yang memasuki sebuah gang sepi.

Mendengar teriakan dari Naruto, player berambut hitam tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, merasa tidak ada orang lain, ia berpikir bahwa ialah yang dipanggil

"Aku?" Player ber-Nick berambut hitam tersebut menunjuk wajah nya sendiri. "ada apa?" Ia merasa aneh ketika ada seorang yang tidak ia kenal malah memanggilnya.

"Hah.. kau pernah kesini kan?"

"Kau.. hah.. kau, kau berlari seperti sudah hafal dengan tempat ini. Apa kau Beta Teaster?" Menjawab pertanyaan sang player. Nafasnya masih ngos-ngosan karena berlari mengejar player tersebut.

Player itu berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, ia menunjuk dirinya dengan sebuah jempol kanan, "hmm ya, aku adalah seorang Beta Teaster"

Mata Naruto berkilat mendengar jawaban dari si player tersebut. "wah! Kalau begitu bisa kah kau mengajarkan ku beberapa tips agar aku bisa menjadi seorang player terkuat!" Kesempatan seperti ini sangat langka menurut Naruto, biasanya jarang sekali ada seorang player yang mengaku dirinya seorang Beta.

Sang player berambut hitam tersebut sedikit geli melihat tingkah Naruto yang Seperti anak-anak "baiklah, sebelumnya meskipun aku sudah melihat Nick-mu, tapi lebih baik jika aku memperkenalkan diriku. Perkenalkan namaku Kirito"

Menurut Kirito tidak ada masalah jika ia harus mengajar seseorang.

Naruto menyambut tangan Kirito dengan senyum lebarnya, "hehe.. dan aku Naruto".

...

Kirito mengajak Naruto kesebuah Padang rumput luas untuk melawan monster babi, namun belum apa-apa Naruto sudah berkali-kali terjatuh.

Naruto mengerang kesakitan karena punggungnya ditubruk oleh monster babi, "aduhhh! Punggungku terasa remuk"

"Hah.. jangan bercanda. Padahal kau tidak merasa apa-apa kan" ucap Kirito.

"Eh!? Iya ya, sama sekali tidak sakit" ucap Naruto sambil menggerakkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Serangan lawan hanya mengurangi Health Point nya saja.

"Kau harus menggunakan pedangnya dengan benar"

"Eh! Aku sudah melakukan. Tapi babi itu yang selalu menghindar" sanggah Naruto.

"Hah.." Kirito mengambil sebuah kerikil, "Kalau saja kau memasukkan gerakannya dengan benar, dan mengaktifkan Sword Skill, sistem akan membaca perintah itu dan membuatnya menjadi teknikmu" Kirito membidik si babi dengan kerikil dan tepat mengenainya. Kalau Kirito mau, ia bisa membunuhnya. Tapi ia ingin Naruto lah yang melakukanya.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti penjelasan dari Kirito, "Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya ... jeda, dan ketika kau merasakan skillnya mulai aktif, sensasinya keluar seperti ledakan" Jelas Kirito

biasanya, seorang gamer mengeluarkan skill karakter game yang ia mainkan dengan cara menekan kombinasi-kombinasi tombol, disini tidaklah demikian. Didunia Game Virtual Reality tanpa tombol, kita sendirilah yang berperan sebagai karakter yang dimainkan, yang harus kita lakukan jika ingin mengeluarkan skill adalah melakukan gerakan yang benar, membiarkan sistem membacanya dan kemudian mengaktifkan skill pemain. Dan ketika pemain merasakan kalau skillnya mulai aktif, ia harus memberi sedikit jeda dan akhirnya melepaskan serangan, sama seperti apa yang dijelaskan oleh Kirito.

"Seperti ledakan ..." Naruto meresapi kata-kata itu, mengerti dan kemudian bersiap menggunakan pedangnya. Naruto mengenggam pedangnya ke belakang, diam sejenak hingga kekuatan skillnya mengaliri pedang yang ia bawa. Lalu, Naruto melepaskannya. Menebaskan pedang itu hingga akhirnya benar-benar mampu menghancurkan si babi, merubahnya menjadi Experience.

Naruto tak dapat menahan teriakan senang ketika mampu menghabisi babi itu, "selamat" ucap Kirito disertai toss.

"Tapi monster tadi adalah monster terlemah, sama seperti slime diGame lain"

"Heh!?" *Dong* Naruto langsung sweet drop seketika. Jika ia tidak mampu melawan babi tadi, bagaimana ia bisa melawan monster yang lebih kuat nantinya.

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan dipikirkan, aku akan mengajarimu sampai sore"

"Yossh! Baiklah!" Dan mood nya berubah lagi.

...

Tak terasa dilantai satu maupun lantai lainnya hari sudah beranjak sore. Begitupun ditempat Kirito dan Naruto berlatih.

Naruto sendiri tak henti-hentinya terkagum dengan apa yang ia lihat, "aku tak percaya kalau sekarang aku berada didunia game" Kirito mengangguk setuju. Semua yang ada disini tampak sangat nyata. Keduanya tengah menikmati indahnya sunset dari bukit tempat mereka berlatih, itu benar-benar indah. Ditambah suasana yang tenang dan angin yang menari pelan membuat game tersebut seperti dunia sebuah impian.

"Apakah ini game Full Drive pertamamu?"

"Hm ya"

Kirito tersenyum kecil, memasukkan kembali pedangnya dan lalu mengajak Naruto, "Mau berburu lagi?" "Tentu saja!" Naruto bersemangat. Tapi sayang sekali, perutnya tak bisa diajak kompromi. "Aku sangat ingin tapi ...

aku lapar, sepertinya aku mau keluar dulu" Ucap Naruto.

"Memakan makanan disini hanya akan membuatmu berpikir kalau kau tidak lapar"

"Yups, aku sudah memesan Ramen Ichiraku! untuk jam6!" Ucap Naruto.

"Kau sudah siap-siap ya ..."

"Tentu! Setelah selesai makan, aku pasti akan kembali" Naruto bangun dari duduknya.

"Oh ..."

"Oh ya, terima kasih ya telah mengajariku hari ini. aku pasti akan membalas jasamu ini suatu hari nanti" Naruto menepuk pundak Kirito.

"Eh?"

"Mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya" Naruto mengajak Kirito untuk berjabat tangan. "Baik, kalau ada apa pun yang ingin kau ketahui, tanyakan saja padaku" Kirito membalas uluran tangan Naruto. "Ya! Tentu akan kulakukan!" Naruto menjabat erat-erat tangan Kirito.

Setelahnya, Naruto menggibaskan udara dengan tangan kanannya, memunculkan menu untuk logout dari permainan. Namun anehnya, "Tidak ada tombol untuk keluar?"

"Coba lihat baik-baik" Ucap Kirito. "Sudah, tapi tidak ada di mana-mana"

"Seharusnya ada di bawah menu utama" Naruto mengecek menunya. Dan ternyata, memang tidak ada pilihan untuk logout.

"Benar tidak ada kan?"

"Ya, memang tidak ada" Ucap Kirito.

"Yah, bagaimanapun ini adalah hari pertama setelah beta, pasti masih ada beberapa bug di sana-sini, orang-orang pasti panik" Ucap Naruto.

"kau juga, sekarang sudah jam lima lewat dua puluh lima menit" Kirito menunjuk ke arah menu, yang juga mengandung jam digital.

"Eh? Aaa! Miso Ramen ku!" Teriak Naruto panik.

"Coba hubungi game master" Saran Kirito.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa ...

Tidak ada cara lain untuk keluar?" Naruto menanyakan alternatif.

"Tidak" Ucap Kirito. "Jika pemain ingin sengaja keluar dari sini, mereka harus logout melalui menu" Jelasnya.

"A-apa!? Konyol sekali, pasti ada cara lain untuk log out!" Naruto berteriak-teriak sambil memasang pose-pose aneh, meloncat, berharap dengan itu ia bisa kembali ke Dunia Nyata. Akan tetapi, tak ada gunanya sama sekali. Tetap saja ia tak bisa keluar.

"Sudah kubilang kan, tak ada cara lain selain logout" Ucap Kirito "Bahkan di panduan pun tidak ada cara untuk memutuskan jaringan di saat darurat"

"Ini bercanda kan? Ah, aku tahu! Aku cukup melepaskan Nerve Gear di kepalaku" Naruto menarik-narik kepalanya ke atas, masih berharap bisa keluar dengan cara alternatif. Namun tetap saja, hasilnya nihil.

"Percuma saja, saat ini kita tak bisa menggerakan tubuh asli kita ...

Nerve Gear menghalangi semua yang kita perintahkan pada tubuh asli dari syaraf ini" Kirito menunjuk bagian belakang kepala.

"Benarkah? Jadi kita harus menunggu sampai mereka memperbaiki bugnya?"

"Ah, mungkin jika seseorang di Dunia nyata melepaskan Nerve Gear kita, kita bisa keluar" Ucap Kirito. "Tapi aku tinggal sendiri" Ucap Naruto. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Ia lalu bertanya.

"Aku tinggal bersama ibu dan adik perempuanku, jadi mereka pasti akan meyadarinya saat makan malam" Sahut Kirito.

Setelah mendengar ini, tiba-tiba saja Naruto langsung bersemangat. Namun bukannya bersemangat untuk meminta bantuan agar jika Kirito sudah logout ia mau membantunya melepas Nerve Gear, Naruto malah menanyakan yang bukan-bukan, "Be-berapa usia adik perempuanmu, Kirito!?"

"Kau tau? Aku sudah lama menjomblo tehehehe" wajah Naruto berubah menjadi aneh, dengan tangannya bergerak seakan meremas sesuatu.

"Adikku ikut tim olah raga, dia benci permainan seperti ini ...

Dia tidak punya urusan dengan orang-orang seperti kita"

"Itu tidak ma..."

Jbukkk!

Kirito menendang selangkangan Naruto. "Aaaakhhh!" Naruto menahan rasa sakit.

"Ah benar, tidak sakit" Ia baru ingat kalau disini ia tak bisa merasakan rasa sakit.

"Yang lebih penting, apa kau tidak merasa ini aneh?" Tanya Kirito.

"Tentu saja aku merasa ini aneh, karena ada bug" Sahut Naruto.

"Aku rasa ini bukan sekedar bug" Ucap Kirito. "Jika kita tidak bisa keluar, maka akan menimbulkan masalah serius pada masa depan permainan ini sendiri ...

Seharusnya mereka bisa saja mematikan servernya agar semua pemain keluar ...

Tapi, bahkan tak ada pengumuman sedikit pun tentang ini"

Teng ...

Teng ...

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi sebuah lonceng. Naruto dan Kirito menghadap ke arah sumber datangnya bunyi.

Awan di langit Sword Art Online bergerak semakin cepat. Dan tanpa Naruto dan Kirito sadari, tiba-tiba saja mereka telah berada di pusat kota, bersama dengan pemain-pemain lainnya yang tampaknya juga dibawa secara paksa kesana menggunakan teleport.

Orang-orang tampak bingung. Kelihatannya mereka semua juga mengalami masalah yang sama dengan yang Naruto dan Kirito alami. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" "Aku tidak tahu" Mereka semua bertanya-tanya. "Teleport paksa?" Pikir Kirito.

"Lihat ke arah sana!" Tiba-tiba langit senja yang mulanya merah indah berubah menjadi merah mengerikan, dilapisi dengan kotak-kotak bertuliskan System Announcement, warning. Dan dari sela kotak itu, muncul cairan mirip darah yang kemudian menyatu dan membentuk sesosok karakter raksasa berjubah merah.

"Apa itu!?" "Game master?" "Kenapa dia tidak punya wajah?" "Apa ini sebuah event?" Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan baru terus bermunculan. para pemain benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hingga kemudian, raksasa berjubah merah itu memberi penjelasan ...

"Para pemain sekalian, selamat datang di Duniaku"

"Duniaku?"

"Nama ku adalah Akihiko Kayaba ...

Saat ini, akulah satu-satunya yang bisa mengendalikan Dunia ini" Ucapnya.

"!" Kirito teringat dengan nama Akihiko Kayaba. Itu adalah nama dari ilmuan jenius pencipta game ini yang tadi sempat ia baca dari majalah. "Dia, benarkah orang ini ..."

"Aku yakin, kalian semua pasti sudah menyadarinya ...

Tombol untuk keluar yang ada di menu utama telah hilang ...

Tapi, ini bukanlah akibat dari kerusakan pada permainannya ...

Aku ulangi, ini bukanlah akibat dari kerusakan pada permainannya ...

Ini adalah salah satu fitur dari Sword Art Online" Ucap Akihiko.

"Fi-fitur!?"

"Pemain tak akan bisa keluar atas kemauannya sendiri,

Dan juga Nerve gear tak akan bisa dihentikan dari Dunia luar" Akihiko mematahkan harapan Kirito dan Naruto untuk keluar dengan cara paksa. "Intinya, mustahil kalian melarikan diri ...

Dan jika hal itu tetap dipaksa untuk dilakukan, pemancar yang ada di dalam Nerve Gear akan memancarkan sinyal gelombang pendek yang kuat hingga mampu menghancurkan otak kalian"

jelas Akihiko mengenai game ini.

"A-apa-apaan ini?"

"Ayolah, hentikan saja, jangan main-main" Para pemain benar-benar tak habis pikir. Beberapa malah cuek dan hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun, mereka tak bisa keluar dari pusat kota itu. Gerbang-gerbang yang tersedia dilapisi oleh dinding transparan. "Hei, aku tak bisa keluar!" Ucap salah seorang yang mencoba untuk pergi.

"Apa yang dia bicarakan? Dia pasti sudah gila ya?" Ucap Naruto. "Iya kan, Kirito?"

"Tidak, dia benar, pemancar Nerve Gear bekerja seperti oven microwave ...

Jika penghambatnya dimatikan, benda itu akan membakar otak" Jelas Kirito.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau aliran listriknya kita putus saja?"

"Itu juga tidak membantu, Nerve gear punya batrai cadangan" Jelas Kirito.

"Eh? Tapi, ini keterlaluan! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini!?" Bentak Naruto.

"Sayang sekali, beberapa teman dan keluarga pemain mengabaikan peringatan ini dan melepas Nerve gear Secara sengaja" Ucap Akihiko lagi. "Hasilnya, dua ratus tiga belas pemain keluar dari Dunia Aincrad ini, dan juga dari Dunia Nyata untuk selama-lamanya"

Kenyataan ini semakin membuat para pemain tak percaya. Bingung, ketakutan.

"Perlu kalian ketahui, organisasi pemberitaan di seluruh Dunia nyata sekarang sedang gencar-gencarnya memberitakan semua ini, termasuk berita kematiannya ...

Jadi mulai sekarang, bahaya melepas Nerve Gear secara sengaja bisa diminimalisir ...

Dan aku berharap, kalian tenang dan menyelesaikan permainannya"

"Juga, aku ingin kalian mengingat ini baik-baik ...

Tak ada cara untuk menghidupkan kembali siapa pun yang sudah mati di dalam permainan ini ...

Jadi HP salah seorang pemain mencapai nol, mereka akan lenyap dari permainan ini untuk selama-lamanya, di mana berarti juga mati di Dunia nyata"

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk bisa keluar dari game ini ...

Yaitu, dengan menyelesaikan permainan ini" Jelas Akihiko lagi.

"Saat ini, kalian berada di lantai terbawah Aincrad, lantai satu ...

Jika kalian bisa melewati labirinnya dan mengalahkan boss lantai,

maka kalian akan naik ke lantai berikutnya...

Hingga akhirnya, kalian akan sampai di lantai puncak, yaitu lantai seratus ...

Kalahkan boss yang ada disana dan permainan pun akan selesai"

"Menyelesaikan?"

"Apa yang dia bicarakan?" Beberapa pemain masih tampak kebingungan.

"Jangan mengada-ada!"

"Me-menyelesaikan semua lantai? I-ini mustahil kan, ..." Ucap Naruto pesimis.

"Kemudian, yang terakhir ..." Masih ada pengumuman yang ingin Akihiko sampaikan.

"Aku telah menambahkan hadiah ke tempat penyimpanan barang kalian ...

Silahkan periksa"

Kirito langsung memeriksa kotak barangnya di menu.

"Cermin?" Kirito mengklik nama benda di daftar itu dan yang keluar memang hanyalah sebuah cermin.

Tak hanya Kirito, para pemain lain juga mengeluarkan cermin itu, serta melihat wajah mereka dari sana. Kemudian tiba-tiba, tubuh para pemain mengeluarkan cahaya dan sesuatu terjadi, avatar mereka berubah menjadi tubuh dan wajah asli diri mereka.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Kirito?"

"I-iya, aku tidak ...

Eh, siapa kau?" Kirito tak mengenali Naruto yang menggunakan tubuh aslinya.

"Eh? kau juga, siapa?" Naruto baru sadar kalau wajah Kirito berubah.

Fisik semua pemain berubah ke wujud asli mereka. Dengan ini, orang-orang jelek yang berpura-pura menggunakan avatar wanita cantik atau lelaki tampan bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Juga para pemain tua yang menggunakan chara orang muda, semuanya bisa terlihat.

"Eh!? Jadi kau laki-laki ya!?"

"kau juga berbohong, kau bilang umurmu tujuh belas tahun!?"

"Ini berarti ..."

"Kau Kirito?" "Kau Naruto?" Ucap mereka berdua kompak, baru sadar kalau itu memang benar mereka, tetapi dengan wajah asli mereka. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Jika tadi Naruto memiliki tubuh tinggi, rambut berwarna putih perak serta wajah yang tegas, yang sekarang muncul adalah Naruto dengan rambut berwarna merah dan kuning bercampur dibeberapa bagian, tingginya sekarang hanya sebatas telinga Kirito dan wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti anak usia 11/12 tahun. Begitupun dengan Kirito, chara nya berubah menjadi dirinya didunia nyata sekarang.

"Proses scanning ...

Nerve Gear menutupi seluruh kepala dengan kerapatan tinggi ...

Jadi benda itu bisa melihat seperti apa wajah aslimu ...

Tapi, tinggi dan berat badan kita ..."

"Oh, benar juga, pasti datanya diperoleh dari sana" Ucap Kirito, ia teringat pemain diharuskan menyentuh seluruh tubuh terlebih dahulu sesudah menggunakan Nerve Gear.

"Kenapa bisa jadi begini?" Naruto masih tampak kesal.

"Dia pasti akan memberitahu kita" Kirito menunjuk ke karakter raksasa berjubah merah, Akihiko. Dan benar saja, Akihiko kembali menjelaskan sesuatu ...

"Saat ini, kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya, kenapa?

Kenapa Akihiko Kayaba, Pembuat Sword Art Online dan Nerve Gear melakukan ini semua?

Tujuanku sudah tercapai ...

Aku membuat Sword Art Online untuk satu alasan ...

Untuk membuat Dunia ini dan ambil bagian di dalamnya ...

Dan sekarang, semuanya sudah selesai"

"Kayaba ..." Kirito mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ini adalah akhir dari pengayaan untuk peluncuran resmi Sword Art Online ...

Semoga kalian semua berhasil" Ucap Akihiko untuk terakhir kalinya dan kemudian menghilang, langit kembali menjadi cerah.

"Semua ini nyata ..." Kirito kembali mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Si Jenius yang membuat Nerve Gear dan juga ruang maya, Akihiko Kayaba ...

Aku tahu tentangmu karena aku mengagumimu ...

Apa yang dia katakan adalah benar ...

Jika aku mati di Dunia ini ...

Maka aku akan benar-benar lenyap"

"Kyaaaaaa!" Orang-orang baru memahami semuanya. Mereka panik, berlari, seolah masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau mereka terjebak di Dunia ini dan satu-satunya jalan untuk pulang ada dengan menyelesaikannya. "Tidak!" "Jangan bercanda!" Teriak mereka sambil terus berlari, entah mau ke mana. "Keluarkan aku! Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

"Aku tak bisa tinggal terus disini! Aku ada janji setelah ini!" Mereka memprotes ke arah udara,

menjadikan langit sebagai pelampiasan emosi ketika tak ada yang bisa dicerca.

"Keluarkan kami!" "Katakan kalau semua ini bohong!" Mereka terus saja berteriak, meski ada juga beberapa pemain yang hanya bisa terdiam pasrah.

Berbeda dengan mereka, Kirito mencoba untuk tenang, tak mau mati begitu saja dan ingin berjuang. "Ikut aku, Naruto" Ia menarik Naruto menuju suatu gang dan mengajaknya bicara disana.

...

"Dengar, sekarang aku akan menuju ke Kota selanjutnya, ikutlah denganku ..." Ajak Kirito.

"Jika yang dikatakan Akihiko benar, satu-satunya cara untuk bertahan hidup di Dunia ini hanyalah dengan menjadikan dirimu sekuat mungkin ...

Sumber kekuatan di sebuah MMORPG pasti seperti game-game lainnya ...

Dengan kata lain, uang dan kemampuan yang bisa kita dapatkan terbatas ...

Area yang mengelilingi kota awal akan segera diburu habis-habisan ...

Untuk melakukannya dengan efisien, kita harus menuju desa berikutnya" Jelas Kirito sambil melihat peta yang ada di menu. "Aku tahu semua jalur dan titik wilayah rawan, bahkan dengan level satu pun, kita akan bisa sampai disana dengan selamat"

"Ta-tapi, ya ..."

"Tenang saja. Kau akan aman bersamaku, aku pernah memainkan game ini sebagai Beta Teaster. Ikutlah bersamaku" Kirito meyakinkan Naruto untuk tetap ikut bersamanya. Bagaimanapun Kirito tau ini akan sangat berbahaya, mati disini sama juga mati didunia nyata. Apalagi ia melihat status Hp Naruto, itu sangat kecil sekali, sewaktu-waktu ia akan terbunuh jika lengah sedikit saja.

Jujur saja, Naruto sangat takut dan panik saat ini. Namun mendengar kata-kata dari Kirito membuatnya terharu "umm, baiklah, Kirito"

"Tapi,..

Kita kan baru bertemu, kenapa kau bersikeras ingin mengajakku?" Naruto tidak mengerti sama sekali. Mungkin kebanyakan player maupun Beta Teaster yang lain sekarang akan mementingkan dirinya sekarang, mengingat game ini berubah jadi game kematian. Tapi Kirito, ia..

"Hm gimana ya..

Dilihat dari usiamu, kau tidak lebih tua dari adikku didunia nyata" Kirito memegang kepala Naruto. "Biasanya aku selalu bermain solo. Tapi untuk kali ini, kau akan menjadi temanku, baik itu digame maupun didunia nyata nanti nya" terang Kirito.

"Hiks.. kau membuatku seperti anak kecil" Naruto menyapu air matanya. Ia terharu, didunia nyata ia selalu hidup sendiri. Dulu sewaktu kecil ia tinggal ditempat anak-anak yatim. Naruto, meskipun sudah bisa berpikir dewasa lebih cepat dari anak seumurannya, tidak dapat dipungkiri juga jika jiwanya masihlah rapuh seperti anak-anak lainnya.

"Hei hei..

Kau kan memang masih anak-anak, seharusnya kau memanggilku Nii-san" ucap Kirito.

"Oi oi oi! Aku sudah dewasa tau! Enak saja aku dibilang masih anak-anak" Naruto tidak terima jika dirinya dibilang anak-anak. Yah walau faktanya dia memang anak-anak. Kirito hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena melihat tingkah Naruto.

Tatapan Kirito mulai serius "kita lanjutkan perjalanan ke desa selanjutnya, Naruto. Aku akan melindungimu dan mengajari beberapa hal tentang dunia ini. jadi jangan lengah!"

"Ya!" Naruto mengangguk paham "tapi tidak adil jika hanya kau yang melindungiku. Aku juga akan melindungimu!"

"Ya ya Ahaha.."

"Yossh! Mari menuju desa selanjutnya!"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **Lanjut atau...?**

 **[A N] Warning! Alur cerita ini 90% mirip dengan yang dicanon! Yang aku ubah adalah Scene dimana saat Naruto tampil. Sedangkan yang lain mengikuti Canon.**

 **Penampilan Naruto? Umm..**

 **1\. Gaya rambutnya berubah kayak gaya rambut Klein yang berdiri itu lho~**

 **2\. Warna rambutnya merah dan kuning bercampur dibeberapa bagian**

 **3\. Ngga punya kumis musang**

 **Lalu untuk umur, umur Naruto lebih muda 2 tahun dari Kirito, dan Untuk karakter Klein sendiri saya tiadakan! Sidang ditutup!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Virtual World**

 **Author: Rhynd-Kun**

 **Disclaimer: Masasshi Kishimoto, Reki Kawahara**

 **Genre: Action, Drama, Adventure**

 **Rating: PG-13/K+**

 **Main Cast: Kirito/Kirigaya Kazuto, Uzumaki Naruto**

 **WARNING! Author Newbie! alur Canon! Crossover! Banyak Typo! Dan segala kekurangan! Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **Chapter 2: Player misterius dan berburu Boss lantai satu**

 **[A N] UP kilat sebagai permohonan maaf karena publis dan hapus cerita di chap satu seenak nya.**

 **RNR...**

.

.

.

.

Sebulan lebih telah berlalu semenjak para pemain terjebak di Dunia Sword Art Online. Dan selama itu, dikabarkan 2000 pemain sudah game over, alias meninggal Dunia. Serta yang lebih mengejutkan, belum ada satu pun pemain yang bisa menyelesaikan lantai pertama. Bahkan, Kirito yang seorang Beta tester pun belum mampu menemukan lokasi Boss lantai pertama.

Hingga kemudian, akhirnya para pemain sepakat untuk bekerja sama. Mereka termasuk Kirito dan Naruto di dalamnya mengadakan suatu pertemuan untuk membahas bagaimana cara menemukan dan mengalahkan Boss lantai pertama.

Para pemain yang mengikuti rencana ini telah berkumpul di lokasi yang ditentukan. Sebuah gedung terbuka yang cocok untuk dijadikan tempat pertemuan. Mereka, para pemain yang jumlahnya sekitar tiga puluh orang itu duduk sambil mendengar arahan dari pemain yang berdiri di depan, pemain berambut biru yang kelihatannya merupakan pencetus ide dibuatnya kerja sama seperti ini.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai pertemuannya" Ucap orang itu.

"Sebelumnya, aku ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian semua karena mau hadir pada pertemuan ini, namaku Diabel" Pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Job ku adalah Knight" Ucap Diabel lagi.

"Hahaha" Para pemain yang mengikuti pertemuan itu malah tertawa, "Di game ini tak ada sistem Joh kan?" Ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"Knight katamu?"

"Jangan main-main"

"Jangan-jangan pertemuan ini hanya bercanda?"

"!" Tiba-tiba saja tatapan Diabel yang mulanya santai berubah menjadi serius.

"Hari ini, party kita akan dimulai" Ucapnya.

Dalam kebanyakan game, Party merupakan istilah yang berarti kelompok atau group.

"Lokasi Boss pertama telah berhasil ditemukan" Jelas Diabel.

"Eh? benarkah?"

"Kita harus mengalahkan Boss lantai ini agar bisa naik ke lantai selanjutnya ...

Dan memberitahu player lain yang sedang berada di Kota Awal bahwa kita semua bisa menyelesaikan Game ini!" Ucap Diabel. Ia tak ingin melihat para pemain lain pasrah, merasa kalau mereka akan terjebak di Dunia ini selamanya, melainkan terus berusaha karena menyelesaikan Sword Art Online bukanlah hal yang mustahil.

"Dan karena kalian semua telah berada disini, mari kita saling berbagi kekuatan!

Apa kalian setuju!?" Tegas Diabel, sosok yang benar-benar pantas sebagai seorang pemimpin.

Untuk sesaat, para pemain ragu dengan hal ini. Namun kemudian, mereka yakin dan memberi tepuk tangan. Sementara Kirito, ia tersenyum melihatnya.

"Baiklah, rencana kita adalah seperti ini ..." Setelah mendengar antusias para pemain untuk bekerja sama, Diabel mulai menjelaskan rencananya.

"Pertama, kita akan dibagi menjadi enam party ..."

"Eh!?" Kirito kaget saat mendengar keputusan ini.

"Boss lantai pertama tak akan bisa dikalahkan hanya dengan sebuah party ...

Kita perlu menyusun party penyergapan dengan membentuk banyak party"

Kirito semakin bingung saat mendengar ini. Bukannya kenapa, ia bingung karena pemain-pemain lainnya telah saling menginvite untuk jadi anggota party. Sementara Kirito dan Naruto duduk di jarak yang cukup jauh dari pemain-pemain lainnya, hanya mereka berdua yang menjadi party.

"Hanya kita berdua ya?" Tanya Kirito.

"Hm tidak, lihat itu" Naruto menunjuk seorang player misterius.

Hingga akhirnya Kirito melihat seorang pemain berjubah merah duduk jauh di pojokan, juga masih sendiri seperti dirinya. Lalu, Kirito pun menghampirinya.

"Mmm, apa kau akan ikut juga?" Kirito bertanya.

"Aku tidak ikut, aku duduk berjauhan dari mereka, kelihatannya mereka memang sudah saling kenal" Sahut pemain itu, sosok misterius yang dari suaranya terdengar sepertinya merupakan seorang perempuan.

"Pemain solo ya? Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dan bergabung denganku?" Ajak Kirito.

"?"

"Dia bilang kita tak akan bisa mengalahkan Boss di lantai ini sendirian ...

Aku baru mendapat satu anggota party, ditambah denganmu akan menjadi tiga orang. hanya untuk pertempuran ini saja, bagaimana?" Tawar Kirito lagi. Dan kemudian, pemain misterius itu menganggukkan kepala.

Setelahnya, Kirito membuka menu untuk menginvite seseorang masuk ke partynya.

Dan lalu, pemain misterius itu pun menerima undangannya.

Dengan bergabungnya pemain misterius itu ke dalam party, Kirito pun bisa melihat Status Barnya. termasuk nama dari pemain itu, Asuna.

Kirito melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto, Naruto mengangguk dan menghampiri Kirito dan Asuna.

"Baik, semuanya sudah memiliki kelompok kan? Kalau begitu ..."

"Tunggu sebentar!" Tiba-tiba seorang pemain datang menyela pertemuan ini.

"Namaku adalah Kibaou" Lelaki berambut jingga itu maju ke depan para pemain serta memperkenalkan dirinya, lalu berkata, "Sebelum kita menghadapi Boss lantai itu, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Yaitu, seseorang yang ada disini perlu meminta maaf pada dua ribu korban yang telah meninggal!" Kibaou menunjuk ke arah tempat duduk para pemain.

"Kibaou-san, apa yang kau maksud adalah Beta Tester?" Diabel bertanya.

"Tentu saja!" Sahut tegas Kibaou.

"..." Kirito yang juga Beta Tester sempat terkejut karena hal ini. Untungnya, para pemain yang ada disana tak tahu kalau ia juga adalah Beta Tester. Hanya Naruto yang tau fakta tersebut.

"Saat game bodoh ini pertama kali dimulai, orang-orang Beta Tester selalu menganggap kita sebagai seorang pemula. Dan sekarang, mereka menghilang, mengambil semua tempat berburu yang bagus, dan mengambil Quest (Misi) yang ada untuk diri mereka sendiri. Jadi, hanya merekalah yang akan memperoleh kekuatan. Orang-orang seperti mereka tak akan mempedulikan pemain pemula seperti kita" Kelihatannya Kibaou benar-benar tidak suka dengan Beta Tester.

"Aku yakin, pasti ada Beta Tester di antara kalian!" Ucap Kibaou ke para pemain yang ada disana. "Angkat tangan dan minta maaflah! Serta berikan semua item serta uang yang kalian dapat! Atau kami tak akan mempercayai kalian dalam party ini, begitu pun sebaliknya"

"kh" Kirito hanya diam, bingung, tubuhnya gemetar, antara mengaku kalau ia adalah seorang Beta Tester atau tidak. Naruto sendiri sudah sangat geram, ia tidak peduli dengan Beta Teaster lain, tapi jika Kibou melakukan sesuatu pada Kirito, ia sendiri yang akan menghadapi orang itu.

Namun tiba-tiba, seseorang angkat bicara, "Bolehkah aku berbicara?" Tanyanya, seorang pemain bertubuh coklat kekar dengan rambut botak.

"Namaku adalah Egil" Ia memperkenalkan diri dan maju menghampiri Kibaou.

"Kibaou-san, katakan padaku jika yang aku katakan ini benar ...

Kau berkata begitu karena kau berpikir Beta Tester tak peduli pada mereka yang telah mati kan? Dan karena yang mati itu adalah pemula, kau menyalahkan Beta Tester, dan mereka harus bertanggung jawab, meminta maaf, dan memberi suatu kompensasi untuk semua ini, begitu kan?"

"Be-benar ..." Ucap Kibaou. Kemudian, Egil mengambil sebuah buku dari sakunya.

"Kau juga memiliki buku panduan seperti ini kan? Aku mendapatkannya secara gratis dari Item Shop"

"Aku juga memilikinya, memangnya kenapa?. Lagian aku tidak perduli dengan hal tersebut" Kibaou tak mengerti. Lalu kemudian Egil menjelaskan kalau, "Semua informasi yang ada di buku ini didapat dari Beta Tester"

"Eh? Benarkah?" para pemain baru tahu hal ini.

"Kh ..." Kibaou tak bisa berkata-kata, kemudian Egil menghadap ke arah pemain

"Dengar, padahal semua pemain bisa mengakses informasi yang ada di dalam buku ini ...

Tetapi, masih saja ada banyak pemain yang tewas, siapa yang patut disalahkan?

Dari sini harusnya kita bisa mengambil pelajaran dari mereka yang sudah mati dan menemukan cara bagaimana mengalahkan Boss lantai ini" Jelas Egil, hingga membuat Kibaou tak mampu berkata-kata lagi dan duduk.

"Yosh, sekarang mari kita lanjutkan yang tadi ..." Diabel kembali mengambil alih.

"Di dalam edisi terakhir buku panduan ini, terdapat informasi mengenai Boss di lantai ini ...

Dan menurut buku ini, nama Boss dari lantai ini adalah Illfang Kobold Lord" Jelas Diabel ke semuanya sambil melihat buku panduan yang ia miliki.

"Dia dikawal oleh beberapa pengawal yang dikenal dengan nama Ruin Kobold Sentinel. Senjata dari Boss ini adalah kapak dan sebuah Buckler. Dia memiliki empat bar nyawa. Dan ketika satu bar yang tersisa sudah berwarna merah, dia akan beralih ke sebuah senjata pedang lengkung bernama Talwar, serta merubah pola serangannya ...

Itulah informasi yang kita miliki" Jelas Diabel dan kemudian menutup buku panduan.

"Lalu, item dan EXP yang nantinya didapat akan tersebar pada kelompok yang mengalahkannya, apa ada yang keberatan dengan ini?" Diabel memastikan sebelum penyerangan dimulai. Dan kelihatannya, tak ada pemain yang protes, mereka semua setuju.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan segera pergi ke tempat itu besok pagi jam sepuluh, pertemuan dibubarkan" Pertemuan pun berakhir.

...

Malam harinya, para pemain tadi berkumpul, makan dan minum bersama, sebelum memulai penyerangan besok pagi. Namun berbeda dengan mereka, Asuna, pemain misterius berjubah merah yang merupakan anggota party Kirito memilih untuk sendiri, makan sepotong roti di pojokan.

"Rasanya enak, bukan?" Tiba-tiba Kirito menghampirinya, "Boleh aku duduk?"

"Hei Kirito! Aku rasa kau terlalu agresif" ucap Naruto. "Agresif?" Kirito tidak mengerti

"Aku jelaskan ya, wanita manapun tidak akan mau menjadi pacar dari seseorang yang baru ditemuinya" ujar Naruto.

"Eh! Kau ini!" *Jduak* Kirito menjitak kepala Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengaduh. Karena ini daerah aman, tidak ada sedikitpun HP Naruto yang turun.

Asuna diam saja tak menyahut pertanyaan Kirito. ia hanya memperhatikan interaksi dua orang yang akan menjadi party nya kalau Asuna tak melarang, Kirito pun duduk di sebelahnya, sambil mengambil roti yang sama dari sakunya.

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir kalau makanan ini enak?" Asuna bertanya.

"Tentu saja" Sahut Kirito sambil memakan satu gigitan roti itu.

"Aku selalu memakan ini setiap hari sejak pertama aku tiba di kota ini" Ucapnya.

"Tapi, aku sudah memodifikasinya sedikit sih" Kirito mengambil sesuatu lagi dari sakunya.

"Modifikasi?" Asuna tak mengerti, kemudian Kirito memperlihatkan sebuah item kecil mirip toples tempat bumbu.

"Coba tambahkan ini sedikit ke rotimu" Saran Kirito dan kemudian Asuna pun menyentuhkan jarinya ke ujung benda itu. Serta secara mengejutkan, jari tangannya bercahaya.

Lalu, Asuna mengoleskan cahaya itu ke roti. Dan kembali secara mengejutkan, cahaya itu berubah menjadi olesan krim, benar-benar futuristik, akankah di masa depan cara mengoleskan krim bisa jadi sesederhana ini?

"Krim?"

"Hm ya. Krim yang Kirito buat sendiri"

"Biasanya aku yang selalu menghabiskan krim Kirito" ucap Naruto yang juga menikmati roti berlapis krim tersebut.

"Itu karena kau rakus!"

"Eh! Beraninya kau mengucapkan hal seperti itu didepan seorang Onee-can ini!"

"Itu memang faktanya kan"

"Huh image ku hancur"

Mengabaikan Naruto, Kirito juga melakukan hal yang sama, mengolesi rotinya dengan krim dan lalu memakannya dengan lahap. Untuk sesaat, Asuna sempat ragu. Namun kemudian ketika ia mencoba memakan satu gigitan, ternyata rasanya memang enak dan ia pun menghabiskan semua roti itu.

"Aku mendapat item ini dari Quest yang aku selesaikan" Jelas Kirito.

"The Heifer Strikes Back, begitulah mereka menyebutnya ...

Jika kau ingin mencoba, aku akan menunjukkannya"

Asuna menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lalu berkata "Aku datang ke kota ini bukan untuk memakan makanan yang enak"

"Lalu, untuk apa?" Kirito bertanya.

"Seperti inilah diriku ...

Aku selalu berjalan sendiri sampai saat ini,

duduk sendiri tanpa ada yang mempedulikan,

lalu kembali ke kota pertama ...

Meskipun seorang monster membunuhku,

Aku tak akan kalah ...

Dari game ini dan juga dunia ini,

apa pun yang terjadi"

"Aku juga tak ingin anggota partyku mati ...

Jadi setidaknya, pertahankanlah nyawamu besok" Ucap Kirito setelah memakan potongan roti terakhirnya.

...

Keesokan harinya, 3 Desember 2022, para pemain masuk ke dalam hutan, menuju lokasi di mana Boss lantai satu berada.

"Kita harus terus maju. Tetapi, kita juga harus menyisihkan kekuatan kita untuk melawan pengawal dari Boss lantai satu, yaitu Ruin Kobold Sentinel" Jelas Kirito ke Asuna, mereka beriga berada di barisan paling belakang, cukup jauh dari barisan di depannya.

"Aku mengerti" Ucap Asuna.

"Untuk sisa nya serahkan padaku. Aku akan menghancurkannya dalam satu tebasan" timpal Naruto dengan menebaskan pedang hasil dari quest yang dilakukan beberapa hari sebelumnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Bukan benar-benar pedang sebetulnya, senjata Naruto adalah sebuah katana khas para ninja maupun samurai, nama Katana tersebut adalah Kusanagi No Tsuragi. Tidak ada ornamen khusus, hanya katana dengan tampilan sederhana. Tapi menurut Kirito, katana tersebut mungkin kekuatan dan ketajamannya mampu menandingi pedang Kirito, Elucidor.

"Aku akan menggunakan skill pedangku untuk menyerang gagang kapaknya ...

Lalu selanjutnya, aku akan melakukan switch"

"Switch?" Asuna tak mengerti.

Switch adalah suatu perintah untuk bertukar pemain yang akan melakukan serangan.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau mengikuti party?"

"Ya" Ucap Asuna.

"Beuh ..." Kirito menghela napas.

"Sabar-sabar" ucap Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Kirito.

...

Setelahnya, mereka semua sampai di depan gerbang lokasi ruangan Boss lantai satu berada.

"Dengarkan aku, semuanya ..." Diabel memimpin mereka. Sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam, ia berkata, "Hanya ada satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan sebelum kita masuk ke dalam. Yaitu, mari kita menangkan pertarungan ini!"

Para pemain semakin bersemangat.

"Ayo maju!" Diabel pun membuka gerbangnya, di mana sesosok monster raksasa berkapak yang merupakan boss lantai pertama menunggu.

"Oarghhhh!" Boss lantai pertama, Illfang the Kobold Lord meraung, memunculkan ketiga pengawalnya dan langsung menyerang para pemain secara bersamaan.

"Serbu!" Diabel memberi perintah, lalu pasukan pun bergerak menyerang.

Pertempuran sengit terjadi, para pemain terus berjuang melakukan serangan demi serangan sementara Diabel memberi perintah, "Pasukan A, switch C! Dia datang! Pasukan B, lakukan blocking!" Pasukan B termasuk Egil di dalamnya memblok serangan para pengawal.

"Pasukan C, tetap bersiaga dan bersiap melakukan switch ...

Sekarang! Bersiagalah dan siapkan serangan pada tiap sisi ...

Pasukan D, E, F, jauhkan Sentinel dari kami!" Perintah Diabel lagi.

"Oke!" Kirito yang berada di pasukan F menyerang pengawal.

"Switch!" Perintah Kirito dan lalu Asuna dengan cepat melesat menyerang.

"Nomor tiga ..." Asuna menyiapkan suatu skill dengan senjata yang ia bawa.

"Aku pikir dia pemula ...

Tapi, dia luar biasa" Pikir Kirito.

"Dia sangat cepat dan bahkan aku tak bisa mengikuti kecepatan pedangnya"

"Wow" Naruto terpukau melihat kecepatan asuna.

Asuna memang cepat dan hebat, ia bahkan mampu menghancurkan salah satu pengawal dengan senjata yang ia bawa.

"Good Job" Ucap Kirito.

"Baiklah! Switch!"

Dengan cepat Naruto berganti posisi ketempat asuna, menahan satu persatu serangan dari para Sentinel, dengan cepat Naruto melompat keatas dan melesat cepat kekeruman pengawal dengan sword skill yang aktif. Hasilnya beberapa pengawal langsung mati dan sisanya hanya Hp yang menjadi setengah.

Namun tentu saja, matinya beberapa pengawal tidak berarti semuanya berakhir. masih tersisa dua pengawal dan seorang Boss yang harus dikalahkan.

Salah satu dari pengawal itu menyerang Kirito. Namun untungnya, Kirito memiliki skill yang cukup untuk bisa menghindar, serta balik menyerangnya.

"Arggghhhh!" bar nyawa boss lantai ini hanya tinggal satu dan telah menjadi merah. Lalu seperti apa yang ditulis dalam buku panduan, ia berganti senjata.

"Yeah, sepertinya informasi itu memang benar" Ucap Kibaou.

"Mundur! Biar aku yang menghabisinya!" Diabel yang sejak tadi memberi perintah kini mulai beraksi. Ia menerobos pasukan dan bersiap untuk mengakhiri hidup si boss.

"!" Kirito kaget saat melihat ke arah si boss. Karena ternyata, senjata yang ia keluarkan bukanlah Talwar seperti apa yang tertulis di buku panduan, tapi pedang besar bernama No-Dachi.

"Ini sama sekali berbeda dengan saat Beta Test!" Pikir Kirito dan kemudian berteriak pada Diabel, "Jangan lakukan! Mundurlah secepat yang kau bisa!"

Akan tetapi, Diabel tetap maju dan menyerang. Dan pada akhirnya, malah si monster yang berhasil menebas tubuhnya.

"Diabel!"

"Oarghhh!" Monster itu kini bersiap untuk menyerang pemain lainnya.

"Diabel!" Kirito berlari menghampiri Diabel yang sudah terbaring.

Keadaan Diabel benar-benar parah, bar nyawanya terus menurun secara drastis.

"kenapa kau melakukannya sendirian?" Kirito bergegas mengambil obat dari sakunya.

Namun ketika Kirito hendak menyembuhkan Diabel, lelaki berambut biru itu malah menolak.

"Aku tahu kau pengguna Versi Beta ...

Jadi, kau mengerti apa yang aku lakukan bukan" Ucap Diabel.

"Ah ..." Kirito baru sadar, "Jadi, kau mengincar bonus dari last attack yaitu item langka ...

Jadi, kau juga pengguna versi Beta ya?"

"Hmm" Diabel hanya menjawab dengan senyuman. Kemudian meminta, "Aku mohon ...

Kalahkan... Kalahkan Boss lantai ini ... Demi semuanya" Pinta Diabel pada Kirito sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang.

"Ketika game ini dimulai,

Aku yang seorang Beta Tester hanya bisa berpikir untuk bertahan hidup ...

Tapi Diabel, kau juga adalah seorang Beta Tester ...

Kau tak pernah membeda-bedakan pemain lain ...

Kau membiarkan mereka semua bertarung bersamamu ...

Kau telah melakukan apa yang tak bisa aku lakukan"

Kirito tak mau terpuruk berlama-lama, ia kembali mengangkat pedang dan bersiap untuk mewujudkan permintaan terakhir Diabel, yaitu mengalahkan Boss lantai ini.

"Aku juga" Asuna kembali ke sebelah Kirito, juga telah siap untuk bertarung.

"Aku mohon" Kirito dan Asuna berlari ke arah si monster dengan sebuah pedang di tangan, serta tekad yang telah benar-benar bulat untuk menang.

"Ayo kita lakukan seperti saat melawan Sentinel!" Perintah Kirito.

"Aku mengerti" Sahut Asuna.

"Naruto! Mundur!"

"Baiklah!" Naruto kembali kebelakang, mengisi HP nya yang telah berkurang sangat banyak.

Monster itu pun tak tinggal diam. Ia menyiapkan pedang raksasa yang dibawanya, serta mencoba untuk menebas Kirito. Akan tetapi, kirito menahan serangan itu dengan pedangnya.

"Switch!"

Setelah Kirito menahan pedang si monster, Asuna melesat maju.

"!" Namun sayang sekali, boss lantai pertama tidaklah semudah itu untuk dikalahkan.

Dengan cepat, ia menebas Asuna yang bahkan belum sempat menyerangnya.

"Asuna!" Teriak khawatir Kirito.

Untungnya, Asuna juga bukanlah pemain yang bisa dikalahkan semudah itu. Serangan monster tadi hanya mampu menghancurkan jubah yang selama ini dipakai olehnya, sementara Asuna sendiri masih bisa menyerang dan kali ini sukses, boss lantai satu terpental.

Kirito terpana saat melihat Asuna. Bukan karena kehebatannya, melainkan karena sosok di balik jubah yang selama ini menutupi Asuna, begitu cantik. Kirito tak pernah menyangka kalau yang ada di balik jubah merah itu adalah gadis cantik berambut orange panjang.

"Argghhh!" Kembali bangkitnya si monster membuat lamunan Asuna buyar.

"Dia kembali!" Kini giliran Kirito yang menyerang. Untuk beberapa saat, pertarungan sengit terjadi. Hingga pada akhirnya, monster itu berhasil mengenai tubuh Kirito.

Serangan monster tadi cukup membuat bar nyawa Kirito berkurang, namun tak separah yang Diable alami.

"Arghhh!" Monster itu tak berhenti menyerang.

"Hieahhh!" Untuk saja masih ada yang lain. Egil menghempas serangan si monster dengan pedangnya dan kemudian memerintahkan pasukan untuk kembali menyerang, "Maju!"

"Kami akan mengurus mereka sampai kau pulih" Ucap Egil.

"Kau ..."

Para pemain menyerang Boss lantai satu yang bar nyawanya benar-benar tinggal sedikit itu secara bersamaan. Namun meski begitu, si boss masih sangat kuat, terlebih untuk pemula seperti mereka.

"Berbahaya! Biar aku saja!" Kirito yang bahkan belum memulihkan keadaannya kembali bersiap untuk menyerang,

"Naruto! serang dari sisi kanan!"

"Dan kau Asuna! Tunggu Naruto setelah ia memojokkan Boss nya! Lalu switch lah!" Perintah Kirito pada Naruto dan Asuna yang berlari disampingnya.

"Baiklah!" Dengan cepat Naruto berlari ala ninja kearah si Boss. Harus Kirito aku kalau gerakkan Naruto sangat cepat, jika terus diasah mungkin dapat mengungguli Asuna.

Naruto berlari dengan gaya zig-zag sambil mengayunkan Katana nya kekanan dan kekiri menebas monster hingga si Boss tersungkur kebelakang.

"Switch!" Dengan cepat posisi Naruto dan Asuna bertukar. mengompres sword skill sebanyak-banyaknya, Asuna melakukan tebasan demi tebasan sebelum akhirnya ber-switch dengan Kirito.

"Kubunuh kau!" Kirito menebas si boss, hingga terpental dan masih menyisakan HP sangat amat sedikit.

"Asuna, Naruto, satu serangan lagi, ayo kita lakukan bersama!"

"Mengerti!"

Kirito, Asuna, dan Naruto saling menyerang secara bergantian, benar-benar kolaborasi yang luar biasa. Hingga akhirnya, si monster benar-benar berhasil ditaklukkan, dengan kirito sebagai tokoh yang mengakhirinya.

Boss lantai ini berhasil dikalahkan. Akhirnya ia hancur dan menyebar menjadi serpihan cahaya.

"Be-berhasil!" Teriak senang para pemain. Dan dengan ini, selain bisa maju ke lantai dua, para pemain juga saling mendapatkan EXP secara merata. Dan untuk Kirito yang menjadi penyerang terakhir, ia mendapat bonus last attack berupa item bernama Coat of Midnight.

"Kerja bagus ...

tadi itu teknik pedang yang mengagumkan...

Selamat, kemenangan ini kaulah yang melakukannya" Egil memberi selamat ke Kirito.

"Ah, tidak ..." Kirito merendah. Namun bagaimanapun, para pemain tetap memberinya tepuk tangan. Kecuali satu pemain, Kibaou, yang malah berteriak kesal ke arahnya, "kenapa!?"

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Diabel mati!?" Teriaknya.

"Membiarkan dia mati?" Kirito tak mengerti.

"Eh?" Naruto juga bingung sendiri.

"Tentu saja! Sebenarnya kau sudah tahu teknik yang digunakan oleh boss itu kan!? jika saja kau mengatakannya lebih awal, dia tak akan mati!" Teriak Kibaou lagi hingga membuat para pemain yang mulanya memberi tepuk tangan kini diam tak bersuara.

"Dia pasti Beta Tester!" Teriak salah seorang rekan Kibaou.

"Karena itulah, dia bisa mengetahui pola semua serangan boss lantai ini! dia mengetahuinya, tapi tidak mengatakannya!"

"Di antara kalian pasti ada juga Beta Tester lainnya kan? Mengakulah!"

Image Beta tester kelihatannya semakin jelek.

Para pemain yang mulanya bekerja sama juga mulai saling curiga.

"Ini buruk" Pikir Kirito.

"Di saat seperti ini ..." Ia memikirkan sesuatu dan kemudian ...

"Hahaha" Kirito tertawa.

"Eh?" Semuanya tak mengerti, kenapa Kirito malah tertawa? Bahkan Naruto melonggo "k-kau gila Kirito?"

Apakah dia berubah jadi gila gara-gara tertekan? Tidak, pasti bukan itu alasannya.

"Hahaha! Mantan Beta Tester katamu? bandingkan aku dengan pemula seperti mereka!" Ucap Kirito.

"A-apa maksudmu!?"

"Seribu pengguna versi Beta juga adalah pemula ...

bahkan tak tahu cara menaikkan level ...

Kalian yang ada disini lebih baik dari mereka ...

Tapi, aku bukanlah orang seperti mereka" Ucap Kirito.

"Aku telah membuat rekor yang jauh lebih baik daripada Beta Tester lainnya ...

Alasan kenapa aku bisa mengetahui skill pedang dari boss lantai ini adalah ...

Karena aku pernah bertarung melawan monster dengan skill pedang yang sama jauh di atas lantai sana ...

Aku mengetahui lebih banyak dari merek ...

Lebih dari buku panduan yang kalian miliki itu"

"A-apa-apaan ini ... Tidak mungkin ..." Ucap Kibaou tak percaya. Bahkan Naruto juga masih belum mengerti kenapa Kirito berubah.

"Itu bahkan lebih buruk daripada Beta Tester ...

Kau adalah seorang Cheater kejam!"

"Ya! Dia adalah seorang cheater!" Para pemain terpengaruh dan mulai ikut menghujat Kirito. "Bukan, dia itu Beater!" Bahkan ada yang membuat gabungan antara Beta Tester dan Cheater, Beater.

"Beater ya ...

Aku suka dengan sebutan itu" Kirito masih bisa tertawa.

"Benar sekali, aku adalah Beater ...

Mulai sekarang jangan bandingkan aku dengan para tester seperti mereka" Kirito membuka menu itemnya. Lalu mengklik nama item yang baru saja ia dapatkan, Coat of Midnight. Tiba-tiba Naruto mengerti akan sesuatu.

Lalu secara otomatis, jubah yang ia kenakan berubah.

Kirito mulai melangkahkan kaki diikuti Naruto yang masih berjala diam disisi nya. menjauh dari para pemain, menuju tangga di mana lantai berikutnya telah menunggu. Namun tiba-tiba, Asuna menghentikannya.

"Tunggu" Ucap perempuan itu.

Kirito hanya menghentikan langkahnya, tidak menyahut atau bahkan membalikkan kepala.

"Tadi saat bertarung, kau memanggil namaku kan?"

"Maaf telah memanggil namamu ...

Apa aku salah menyebutkannya?" Akhirnya Kirito menyahut.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Asuna tak mengerti.

"Kau bisa melihat indikator HP di sekitar sini kan? kau bisa melihat nama anggota partymu disana ..." Jelas Kirito.

Kemudian, Asuna pun melihat nama di Indikator Kirito.

"Kirito ...

Kirito?" Asuna baru tahu kalau namanya adalah kirito.

"Apa itu namamu?"

"Ya" Sahut Kirito.

"Dan kau Naruto kan? tadi Kirito memanggilmu seperti itu" Naruto mengangguk kecil.

"Hihi" Asuna malah tertawa kecil, dan kemudian berkata, "aku baru tau jika ada indikator seperti itu..."

"Kau adalah pemain yang kuat ..." Ucap Kirito.

"Jika kau percaya pada seseorang dan bergabung dengan sebuah guild, harus menjaga dan tidak membiarkan mereka mati ...

Tapi, kau tak perlu melakukannya jika bermain solo"

"Kau sendiri?" Asuna kembali bertanya.

"Aku dan Naruto berteman dari awal diGame ini. Naruto akan selalu menjadi anggota party, ah bukan..

Ia akan selalu menjadi partner ku disini" Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda ia mengiyakan perkataan Kirito.

Kirito mengklik menu, mencari submenu party dan lalu memutus partynya dengan Asuna. Kirito dan Naruto melangkah kelantai selanjutnya meninggalkan beberapa player dibelakang.

...

"Kau kuat sekali, Kirito"

"Kuat? Maksudmu?"

"Kau membuat dirimu dibenci agar Beta Teaster lainnya aman. bukan begitu?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, dan melihat kearah Kirito.

"Hah.. ketahuan ya"

"Aku pikir selama ini kau adalah orang yang bodoh"

"Eh! begini-begini aku pintar loh! Aku selalu mendapat rangking 1 disekolah!" Naruto tidak bisa menerima jika ia dibilang bodoh. sebetulnya kalau dilihat dari tingkah lakunya sih, orang yang pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto pasti akan menilai jika ia bodoh, soalnya Naruto itu selalu hiperaktif, kadang-kadang juga tingkah jahilnya membuat Kirito lelah sendiri.

"Baiklah, maaf-maaf"

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **Anu.. gimana? Lanjut atau?...**

 **[A N] Naruto menggunakan pakaian seperti yang ada di cover fic ini.**

 **RNR...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Virtual World**

 **Author: Rhynd-Kun**

 **Disclaimer: Masasshi Kishimoto, Reki Kawahara**

 **Genre: Action, Drama, Adventure**

 **Rating: PG-13/K+**

 **Main Cast: Kirito/Kirigaya Kazuto, Uzumaki Naruto**

 **WARNING! Author Newbie! alur Canon! Crossover! Banyak Typo! Dan segala kekurangan! Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **[A N] Sebelumnya maaf jika masih terdapat typo, karena setelah di edit tidak saya baca lagi karena efek capek ehehe.**

 **Chapter 3: Kuro Neko dan unik skill Naruto**

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengalahkan Boss dilantai sebelumnya, Kirito dan juga Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan ke lantai atas dan sesekali singgah disebuah desa.

Hembusan dan dan heningnya hutan mengiringi langkah keduanya. "Jadi, kita berdua akan solo untuk menaikkan level?" "Untuk beberapa bulan ke depan?" Tanya Kirito

"Yups. Lagipula berpetualang sendiri sepertinya menyenangkan"

"Aku ingin mengasah kemampuanku sendiri. Jika bersamamu aku merasa dilindungi terus" Naruto terkekeh pelan. Kirito hanya menghela nafas. Sejujurnya sudah lama Naruto ingin bermain sendiri, alasannya ya kalau dia bersama Kirito terus, maka perkembangannya akan terlambat. Lagian Kirito selalu memperlakukan Naruto seperti seorang adik yang selalu dilindungi.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Jika ada masalah hubungi saja aku" ucap Kirito sambil melangkahkan kaki kearah kanan jalan.

"Tentu saja! Kau juga jangan lupa untuk menghubungi ku jika memiliki masalah" jawab Naruto sambil berjalan kearah kiri dengan melambaikan tangannya.

"Huh..

Anak itu" pikir Kirito sambil menggelengkan kepala "apa dia tidak tau bahayanya menjadi pemain solo? Bukan hanya monster dan Boss yang harus dihadapi, namun juga para pemain PK"

Kirito hanya mengangkat bahunya "ah sudahlah" pikir Kirito sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

...

Beberapa hari setelah Kirito dan Naruto berpisah. Kirito menolong beberapa player yang tergabung dalam sebuah grup kecil bernama Kuro Neko. Atas hal tersebut, pemimpin guild tersebut membawa Kirito kesebuah tempat makan sebagai tanda terimakasih.

"Kita adalah Kuro Neko! Bersulang!"

"Bersulang!"

Sebuah kelompok yang beranggotakan lima pemain sedang bersulang, merayakan keberhasilan mereka.

"Dan untuk pahlawan yang sudah menyelamatkan kita, bersulang!"

Mereka berlima melirik ke arah seseorang, seorang pemuda yang bukan anggota namun juga duduk di sana, Kirito.

"Be-bersulang.." Kirito salah tingkah.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kirito.."

"kau sudah menyelamatkan kami.." ucap orang-orang kelompok itu.

"Terima kasih.." tak henti-hentinya mereka mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu.."

"Ah, tidak perlu berterima kasih.." Kirito merendah.

"Tapi, tadi aku benar-benar takut... Lalu kau datang menyelamatkan kami, aku senang sekali.." ucap salah seorang anggota perempuan guild bernama Kuro Neko itu.

"Anu, Kirito-san..." Anggota lain dari kelompok itu bertanya bisik-bisik pada Kirito, "Aku tahu kurang sopan menanyakan hal seperti ini, tapi, level berapakah dirimu?"

Sejenak Kirito terdiam, kemudian menjawab dengan tatapan mata sayu, "Sekitar dua puluhan.." Padahal aslinya, Kirito berada di level 40.

"Wah, berarti tak beda jauh dengan kami ya.." ucap orang tadi, percaya begitu saja dengan kebohongan yang Kirito ucapkan. "Tapi, kau hebat sekali!" Lanjutnya.

"Single Player hanya menargetkan musuh yang terisolasi, dan itu sama sekali tak efisien.."

"Ah, jadi begitu ya... Baiklah Kirito, bagaimana kalau kau... Bergabung dengan guild kami?" Keita mengajak Kirito bergabung.

"Eh?"

"Kami hanya memiliki seorang penyerang di dalam tim yaitu Tetsuo, pengguna senjata gada dan.. dia ini namanya Sachi.." Keita memperkenalkan gadis tadi, "Aku ingin dia berlatih menggunakan pedang dan perisai, jadi dia juga bisa bertarung di garis depan...

Tapi dia bilang dia tak yakin untuk melakukannya...

Mungkin kita bisa mengajarinya teknik tali-menali.."

"Umm, kenapa kau berbicara seolah aku tak bisa apa-apa?" protes Sachi, gadis manis berambut biru itu, "Aku hanya tak bisa pergi sendiri dan bertarung di barisan depan, itu menakutkan.."

"Kalau begitu terus saja bersembunyi di balik perisaimu, haha.." ucap Anggota lainnya.

"Hah, kau ini selalu jadi kucing penakut ya.." mereka tertawa.

"Semua anggota di Guild kami adalah anggota PR di sekolah kami, jadi kami semua sudah akrab.." ucap Keita. "Tapi, kau tak perlu khawatir... Aku yakin Kirito pasti cepat beradaptasi.." Lanjutnya.

"Iya kan?"

"Ya!"

Sejenak Kirito berpikir 'ini tidak akan lama, setelah bertemu lagi dengan Naruto, aku akan mengeluarkan diri dari grup ini' "Baiklah.." Akhirnya Kirito setuju.

"Aku akan jadi teman setim kalian, mohon bantuannya.."

Dengan ini, Kirito resmi menjadi bagian dari guild Kuro Neko.

"Ayo lakukan yang terbaik!"

...

Trank.. Trank..

Dentingan senjata yang beradu menjadi sebuah irama yang begitu indah jika di dengar dengan cermat. Benturan yang keras dan cepat. Terkadang terlihat percikan api yang terjadi setelah logam-logam tersebut beradu.

Indahnya malam langit di Aincard seakan menjadi bahan bakar Naruto untuk memacu seluruh kemampuan nya demi meningkatkan levelnya yang sedikit tertinggal dari Kirito.

Dengan gerakan lembut Naruto menghindari dan menangkis serangan yang datang dari para monster Minitour yang menyerangnya dari berbagai sisi.

Melompat kebelakang, dengan cepat Naruto langsung melesat setelah seperkian detik kaki nya menapak tanah. Mengacungkan katana nya kedepan dan diikuti luapan sword skill yang menjala dalam kegelapan sukses menghancurkan beberapa dari monster tersebut hingga terurai menjadi pecahan data yang lebih menyerupai sebuah kaca pecah.

Menahan kapak dari Minatour dikanan nya, dengan sedikit dorongan ia berhasil menjatuhkan sang Minatour dan menusuk nya.

Serangan mendadak membuat Naruto terlempar cepat kearah sisi membentur sebuah batu. Sebuah serangan kuat dari seekor Minatour yang tersisa. Serangan yang membuat HP yang telah banyak terbuang menjadi sekitar 80 persen.

Didalam pandangan Naruto, Minatour tersebut sangatlah tidak lazim. Sangat besar dari biasanya, mungkin seper dua lebih besar.

Kembali berdiri tanpa memperdulikan debu yang menempel di bajunya, Naruto memandang tajam si Minatour terakhir yang berada tak jauh dari hadapan.

Naruto berlari sangat cepat kearah Minatour. Berbeda sekali dengan Minatour tersebut, ia berlari sangat lambat dikarenakan berat tubuhnya. Namun jangan salah, ada beberapa monster yang memiliki ukuran sangat besar dan diimbangi dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat.

Dalam jarak 2 meter Katana dan kapak tersebut akan beradu. Tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang dan hanya menyisakan blur. Muncul secara acak dari berbagai arah untuk menyerang Minatour dan berakhir dalam waktu 3 detik. Menghancurkan si Minatour.

Naruto bertumpu pada tanah ketika merasakan energi nya terkuras habis "hah.. hah.." mengatur nafas dan juga detak jantung yang menggila.

"Unik skill yang hebat. Beruntung aku mendapatkan nya"

"Dan sangat merepotkan, menguras banyak energi ku".

...

Satu bulan telah berlalu semenjak Kirito bergabung dengan Kuro Neko. Dan kini, mereka telah sampai di lantai 20, tepatnya di hutan Sunlit, bertarung bersama melawan seekor belalang raksasa.

Belalang itu hendak menyerang, namun Sachi diam saja, ketakutan di balik perisainya. Untung saja, teman-teman Sachi cukup kuat untuk tetap melindunginya, terutama Kirito...

"Sachi! Mundurlah!" Kirito maju menebas tangan pisau si belalang ketika ia hendak menusuk tubuh Sachi.

Dengan pedangnya Kirito menebas serangan si belalang. kemudian ketika ada kesempatan, Kirito bertukar dengan Tetsuo, "Tetsuo, switch!"

"Baik!" Dengan gadanya, Tetsuo menghantam hancur si belalang.

Dengan ini, Tetsuo mendapat EXP dan naik level. Dari yang mulanya 22, menjadi 23.

"Yosh!" ucap senang Tetsuo, yang kemudian disambut oleh tawa teman-teman satu timnya.

Saat ini seluruh anggota guild Kuro Neko sedang beristirahat dipadang rumput. Bercanda dan tertawa seakan melupakan bahwa mereka masih didalam game mematikan ini.

"Hei Kirito, menurutmu bagaimana tentang guild lain yang sudah berhasil ke lantai atas?" Tanya Keita.

"Mungkin mereka memiliki cara menaikkan EXP dengan cepat" ucap Kirito.

"Haah, mungkin memang seperti itu..." Keita menaruh korannya, lalu meregangkan tangan di atas rumput hijau itu, "Tapi, aku rasa itu juga karena kekuatan tekad mereka yang tinggi" ucap Keita.

"Kekuatan tekad?" Kirito tak mengerti, kemudian Keita bangun, duduk menjelaskan sambil melihat ke arah langit, "Melindungi teman, tidak...

Mungkin bisa dibilang kekuatan untuk melindungi semuanya...

Ku rasa itulah yang melindungi kami selama ini...

Tapi, kadang aku juga berpikir kekuatan itu belum cukup kuat"

"Tentu saja, prioritas kami adalah keselamatan teman kami...

Tapi suatu hari nanti, kami ingin mewujudkannya dengan naik bersama-sama"

Ternyata tak hanya berdua, keempat anggota lainnya juga ada disana.

"Begitu ya, kau benar..." ucap Kirito.

"Heh, mungkin sih" Keita mengelus-elus kepala.

"Hei pemimpin, kau keren juga ya!" Anggota berambut kuning mencengkeram leher Keita.

"hei hei..."

"Lalu, bagaimana? Jadi naik ke tempat lantai tertinggi sekarang?" Tetsuo bertanya.

"Apa kau bilang? kita belum cukup kuat untuk mengambil target sebesar itu" ucap Keita, pimpinan dari Kuro Neko, "Setidaknya kita harus sudah berada di level 30"

"Ah, itu mustahil..."

Kirito terdiam, melihat dengan senyum kecil ke arah rekan-rekannya yang tampak berbahagia itu, "Jika kelompok Kuro Neko ini bisa tumbuh dan terus maju ke garis depan, tujuan kita akan bisa merubah atmosfer permainan di atas sana" Pikir Kirito.

"..." Tatapan kirito berubah sayu saat melihat bar levelnya. Tampaknya Kirito masih menyembunyikan ini dari mereka, kenyataan kalau sebenarnya ia telah berada di level 48.

...

Kirito selalu dan selalu ingin anggota party maupun guildnya nanti tidak ada yang mati. Namun kenyataannya sekarang begitu menohok Kirito.

Berawal dari guild Kuro Neko yang berhasil melewati lantai 27 hingga mereka menemukan sebuah pintu rahasia. Yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah peti. Kirito yang awal nya curiga ingin menghentikan mereka terlambat. Ketika mereka membuka peti itu tiba-tiba ruangannya berubah menjadi merah dan akses jalan keluar tertutup. Bahkan crystal teleport tidak berfungsi didalamnya.

Para monster dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak mulai menyerang mereka. Satu persatu anggota meninggal. Sekarang hanya tersisa Sachi dan Kirito.

"Ukhh" Sachi menahan serangan salah satu monster dengan tongkatnya.

"Sachi!" Kirito hendak menolong. Namun, ia juga disibukkan oleh monster-monster yang jumlahnya banyak itu.

"Kirito!"

"Sachi!"

Terlambat. Salah seorang monster menyerang gadis itu dari belakang.

Sama seperti yang lainnya. Tubuh Sachi juga menghilang. lenyap, berhamburan menjadi berkas cahaya, mati.

Pada akhirnya, hanya Kirito yang mampu keluar secara hidup-hidup dari sana.

...

Beberapa bulan setelah game dimainkan, setidaknya sudah lebih dari 2000 player yang meninggal didunia virtual ini. Baik itu mati karena melawan monster dan Boss, melawan para pemain dari grup PK, maupun para player yang bunuh diri karena tidak sanggup lagi bertahan didunia tersebut.

Cara paling aman jika kau ingin bertahan adalah dengan berdiam diri dipusat kota. Namun bagi Kirito dan Naruto yang ingin menyelesaikan game ini, nyawa adalah taruhannya disetiap pertarungan.

Sebuah cakaran tajam menyabet lengan Naruto "cih, aku melamun" garis tipis disisi atas penglihatan Naruto berkurang sedikit.

Garis biru yang bernama Bar HP adalah sebuah penanda visual dari sisa hidup seorang player. Di sana, di Bar HP Naruto masih tersisa sekitar 92 persen.

Naruto segera melompat ke belakang sebelum segerombolan serigala dilantai 28 tersebut mulai bergerak menyerang.

"Haaa..."

Naruto menarik nafas pelan untuk berkonsentrasi. Lalu mencondongkan tubuh dan berlari dengan gaya ninja untuk menerobos para monster serigala yang siap untuk membunuhnya.

Mungkin dipenghlihatan seseorang hanya sekedar Virtual Reality 3 dimensi, dan garis HP Naruto yang sedang berkurang hanyalah sekumpulan angka yang menunjukan sisa HP nya, kenyataannya adalah saat ini ia sedang bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawa. Tidak lebih tidak kurang. Begitupun dengan player lain, baik party maupun solo.

Memutuskan menjadi solo player berarti mengambil resiko 2 kali lebih besar menuju kematian. Namun keuntungan EXP mu dapat bertambah dengan cepat dan item hasil berburu mu tidak akan disebar secara acak.

Dengan lincah Naruto menyabet Kusanagi nya tanpa pola yang tak menentu. Teknik berpedang yang acak-acakan, namun mematikan. Pertarungan yang sangat tidak adil, Naruto seorang diri melawan kawanan serigala yang masih tersisa belasan ekor.

Membunuh mereka sebetulnya adalah hal yang percuma, mereka hanyalah sekumpulan data digital yang akan terus muncul berapa kali pun dibunuh. Namun dengan cara seperti ini seorang player dapat meningkatkan EXP nya lebih cepat.

Menyabet, menahan, melompat dan berlari seakan menjadi langkah tarian yang Naruto mainkan. Pertarungan yang cukup lama hingga memakan HP Naruto sampai ketitik 70 persen.

Naruto memandang seekor yang masih tersisa. Serigala tersebut berlari kearah nya dan melompat, dengan mudah nya Naruto menghindar dan menebas monster tersebut hingga berubah menjadi beberapa EXP.

mendudukkan dirinya ketanah, Naruto memandang langit bertaburan bintang di Aincard "kenapa disini bintangnya tak pernah jatuh?" Ia bertanya didalam hatinya.

"Sampai kapan ini berakhir?"

...

Masih di malam yang sama, Kirito telah berada di kamarnya.

Duduk termenung, kembali menyesali semuanya.

Hidup dengan rasa bersalah yang kuat...

"!" Sebuah pesan tiba-tiba masuk kepadanya. Namun, bukan pesannya yang membuat Kirito kaget, melainkan tulisan yang menyatakan kalau pengirim pesan itu adalah Sachi...

"Sachi!?" Kirito membukanya dan ternyata, isinya sebuah kotak rekaman.

"Selamat hari natal Kirito" Terdengar suara Sachi dari kotak rekaman yang bercahaya itu.

"Saat kau mendengar ini,

Aku rasa aku pasti sudah mati.

Bagaimana mengatakannya ya...

Mengatakan yang sebenarnya,

Aku tak pernah ingin meninggalkan kota Awal mula...

Tapi jika aku terus seperti itu,

Tetap saja aku akan mati suatu hari nanti...

Dan itu bukanlah salah siapa pun...

Itu adalah masalahku sendiri..."

"Sejak malam itu, kau terus mengatakannya padaku...

Tiap malam, kau selalu meyakinkan kalau aku tak akan mati...

Jadi jika aku mati, mungkin kau akan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri...

Makanya, kurasa aku harus merekam ini semua...

Dan aku tahu seberapa kuat Kirito itu...

Secara tak sengaja, aku melihatnya..."

"Mungkin memang sulit bagi Kirito untuk menyembunyikan level dan bergabung dengan kami, tapi aku tak pernah berpikir buruk tentangmu...

Setelah tahu bagaimana kuatnya dirimu,

Aku malah menjadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya...

Jadi, jika memang aku harus mati,

Kirito, tetaplah kau hidup...

Teruslah hidup dan lihat akhir dari Dunia ini...

Lalu melihat kenapa Dunia ini ada...

Alasan kenapa gadis lemah sepertiku berakhir disini...

Alasan kenapa kau dan aku dipertemukan...

Itulah yang aku ingin kau tahu"

"Masih banyak waktu rekaman yang tersisa...

Karena ini hari Natal, biarkan aku menyanyi untukmu..."

Setelahnya, terdengar rekaman suara Sachi bernyanyi...

Kirito yang sedari tadi terus mendengarkan rekaman itu mneteskan air mata.

Jika ia lebih jujur dari awal tentu saja kejadian seperti ini tidak terjadi.

Jika saja ia tidak menyembunyikan levelnya..

Jika saja ia lebih cepat menjegal mereka masuk ke ruangan yang ternyata adalah jebakan..

Dan jika saja ia tidak masuk ke guild Kuro Neko, pasti semua tidak akan terjadi seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **Yoo reader sekalian! Jumpa lagi! Semoga chap 3 tidak mengecewakan. Ada beberapa hal yang akan saya jelaskan:**

 **1\. Pemeran utama dalam fic ini adalah Kirito dan Naruto.**

 **2\. Skill Naruto adalah skill yang saya buat sendiri, kalian pasti tau skill apaan itu kan? Skill itu akan bekerja jika jarak dengan target sekitar 2 meter, dan lama skill tersebut bertahan juga agak sedikit, sekitar 3 detik. Perlu diingat! Skill ini hanya mempercepat gerakan Naruto seperti kilat saja, tidak menambah damage serangan.**

 **Lalu jadwal up nya ngga nentu. Tapi saya targetin 1 Minggu sekali.**

 **Oh ya satu hal lagi, saya ngga tau nama dan bentuk Monster dibeberapa lantai, jadi maklumlah jika kalian menemukan monster yang tidak ada di Canon malah ada disini, itu udah pasti perbuatanku ehehe..**

 **Jadi.. sampai jumpa di Chap 4**


End file.
